Super Smash Bros, or Super Crush Bros?
by xmoobeam0159x
Summary: Mewtwo has created a love potion, and a Smasher wants to use it and destroy the SSB. PLEASE READ!LinkxSamus MarthandRoyxZelda SheikxFox PeachxFalcon no flames.Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Plot's mine
1. The Love Potion

Me: HIIIII! Don't criticize me because this is my first story!

Link: Criticize her for me!

Me: LLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNKKKKKKKK!

Roy: Go Link! Hahaha

Me: Grrr……………… Oh well, review please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Love Potion

_I have finally done it, I have created it. I will safely keep it away. Away from every Smasher or else it will do it's duty and make SSB destroyed…..forever….. _

Mewtwo held up the fragile beaker, containing lavender, boiling liquid.

He teleported it to his safe box he secretly kept in his locker.

Mewtwo knew that no one will find it, take it out, and let it do its work…….

_Ha…..He stored it, now for my revenge. My revenge to the SSB for taking my chance to become a happy animated character, and being able to do what I want to do, without the other animated characters from other galaxies to ruin my happy days _

_By myself……. The love potion WILL BRING THE SSB DOWN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

All the Smashers gathered around for a meeting with the M.C. to find out who was fighting who.

"Zelda is fighting with Pichu, Pikachu is fighting Roy, Captain Falcon is fighting Link, Peach is fighting Kirby, and the rest of you…….. Ah………… Aren't fighting today and get free time. Meet me here at 5:00 p.m., clear?" said the M.C.

"Yes Dodo head" muttered Roy. Link stifled a laugh and gestured Roy to come with him.

"What do you want me for?" asked Roy while he followed Link down the hall.

"Do you want to train? I'll fight you and if you say no I will call you a chicken!" Link challenged.

Roy shrugged "Fine with me, prepare to lose."

Link laughed" That's not going to happen this time."

They fought until the M.C. shouted "ROY! YOU COWARD! ARE YOU SCARED TO FACE PIKACHU? SHOW YOUR FACE NOW! YOU ARE 5 MINUTES LATE FOR YOUR MATCH! "

Roy hurried off with a huff and ran into the wall a couple of times.

Link laughed as he watched the entertaining show.

Zelda came along the hall with Samus. They were chatting about something quite interesting because none of them noticed Link following them to eavesdrop.

Peach then showed up and told Zelda and Sam "Uhhh….. Link is behind you"

The two sharply turned to Link, who was turning red by the second.

They both sighed in unison and went on chatting.

Young Link had trouble assembling some playground equipment he bought because he lost the instructions.

He sighed and tried again and again, never succeeding all tries.

Someone lurked in the shadows, and went to Mewtwo's locker.

The someone somehow opened it and also somehow got the love potion Mewtwo made.

The person smiled and slipped into shadows, and disappeared. Leaving not a trace but a balloon sticker, that fell out of the persons pocket, somehow.

Mewtwo sensed it, and immediately went to his locker.

He studied the balloon sticker, gasped, and teleported to his room.

He meditated, and concentrated on the balloon sticker.

Mewtwo couldn't figure out who this person was or where she or he is right this moment.

Mewtwo knew, the SSB is in great danger, and he must stop it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mewtwo: Hmmmppphhh….. I would have sensed it! In this story, you make me like a weirdo!

Me: Sorry…… I had to make it _mysterious_…..

Mewtwo: Sheesh.

Me: ……Review please…… -- sweatdrop


	2. The Clues, The Footsteps, The Sounds

Me: Yo! Wazzup? I hope you liked Chapter One, a majority of you ppl said that it was too short. Ok…………I'll make Chapter Two a little longer…

Mewtwo: Chapter One SUCKS! YOU MADE ME A FREAK!

Me: Yeah yeah…… Don't listen to the big, fat, grey, 300 pound Pokemon.

Mewtwo: YYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUU EEEEVVVVVIIIIILLLLL! ( I only weigh 250 pounds, sheesh)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Clue, the Footsteps, the Sounds

Bowser and Dr. Mario where discussing about Bowser's problem.

Bowser couldn't understand half the words Dr. Mario was saying.

"Bowser, my big, fat friend, I have found out that you have short term memory loss. You must now be able to remember these instructions I give you: First, go to the pool and clean the leaves out of it. Second, run ten laps on the track. Third, do thirty-five jumping jacks," Dr. Mario said.

"Wha?"

"You forgot already? Ha, now I really know that Bowser really does have short term memory loss, and it's not a rumor I heard from the two mountain climbers." Dr. Mario said proudly.

Bowser looked at Dr. Mario, shrugged and went to his locker.

Young Link and Link went on a walk down the park near the pool.

"Link, what is that sound?"

"What sound, Young Link?"

"The sounds that sound like something banging on the wall, Link"

"Hmmm, I hear it, too…."

"Why don't we check it out, Link?"

"Just don't get carried away, ok Young Link?"

"Ok"

The two walked in silence toward the noise.

Link suddenly heard something drop on the floor, followed by fast footsteps of someone speed-walking away.

Link and Young Link exchanged glances and walked faster towards the place.

They hurried to the exact position the person or animal was when it banged the something on the wall.

There, on the floor, was a black-grey backpack.

Link grabbed the backpack and rummaged inside it.

He found nothing, but a pencil box filled with pencils and a bag of…….stickers?

All the stickers in there were balloons.

Young Link and Link ran to Mewtwo's room immediately without a word.

Mewtwo was just getting out of the room and he saw the two running towards him.

"What's the rush?" Mewtwo asked.

"Mewtwo, I want you to find out who this backpack belongs to." Link gasped.

Mewtwo looked through the backpack and immediately he went into his room to meditate and find any good clues about the person or animal.

Link and Young Link left silently without waiting to hear the results.

Suddenly, the M.C. shouted," All you Smashers come here!"

The Smashers gathered around the M.C. to hear the news.

The M.C. asked," Do you want to hear the bad news, or good news?"

All the Smashers mumbled," Good news….."

The M.C. announced," The coming Saturday, we are going on a trip to a realm where all of you will be fighting. We will stay in a grand hotel and will be able to go explore the place during your free time."

The Smashers chatted together excitedly for about 5 minutes.

The M.C. cleared his throat for about 10 times until the he got the Smashers to cease talking and listen to him.

The M.C. announced," The bad news is that there will be Smashers who will be asked to leave because we have too many Smashers."

All Smashers were gravely quiet and looked at their best friends with a worried expression on there faces.

The M.C. said," You may return to your business. Remember to pack up and get ready for the trip. Don't worry about the Smashers who are going to leave. They will be free to visit, but only for 20 minutes the most."

The Smashers left quickly and the M.C. went back to his office.

Captain Falcon, Marth, and Roy were just talking about random stuff and Link was hiding close by to eavesdrop.

Link snickered at some point and the three stopped talking and darted their eyes one way to the other.

Link covered up his mouth and slid away to go find Zelda.

Kirby, Pichu, and Pikachu were playing on Bowser's back.

Bowser was very angry and tried to shake them off.

The three held on and giggled when Bowser jumped up and down with anger.

Young Link watched them for a while and then started reading a book about archery.

Fox fought with the Mountain Climbers and their score was 4-5.

Fox was losing because it was quite unfair.

Link saw Zelda and Samus sitting on a bench near the fountain and crept up the Zelda.

He covered her eyes and said," I am your hero and am your best buddy, who am I?"

Zelda laughed and said," Oh, is that you Marth?"

Link frowned and said," You suck at this game, Z."

Zelda laughed again and replied," I knew it was you, Link."

Samus stuck her tongue at Link and told Zelda," Don't say 'Is that you Marth?' say 'Is that you Roy". You make me blush at Marth's name."

"Haha. Oh yeah, he's your boyfriend, I forgot…."said Zelda.

"Yeah, yeah."Link said," Let's go walk around in the park, ok Z?"

"Fine with me" Zelda said as Link pulled her up from the bench.

They walked in silence for quite a lllooooonnnnggg time.

"I'm getting a drink of water from the water tank, ok?" Link said.

"OK"Zelda replied.

Samus then walked over and chatted with Zelda until Link came back.

"Hiiii Samus. You look good today." Link said with a weird smile.

Zelda scowled and said" Link let's go walk to the fountain, ok?"

"No thanks Zelda. Samus, do you want to walk with me to the benches?"

"Errr. Later, Ok?" Samus stammered.

Zelda glared at both Samus and Link.

She couldn't believe Link actually rejected her offer and offered Samus.

She left with a huff and glared at Samus over her shoulder.

Samus shuddered and her thoughts went wild.

"Why did Link ask me? What made him reject Zelda? What is going on with him?" Samus thought wildly.

Link smiled at Samus and said." Let's go into the shade. It's burning outside, and I'm sweating. You must be sweating, too. Come on now."

Samus just glared at him and walked off angrily.

Link shrugged and walked to the shade himself.

After a few minutes, Roy and Link were talking about Link's opinion about Zelda and Samus.

"Samus is my destiny, Roy. I am really getting to really like her. Zelda is OK. I don't like her...Much... I just decided to change girls" Link said calmly.

"Mm hm. Why did you choose Samus and not Zelda?" Roy asked.

"I saw her first when I finished my drink of water. I then saw her as a different person and Zelda looked far less attractive."

"……."

Meanwhile, Zelda was furious of Link's sudden change of heart.

She screamed and cried and never stopped until Peach came into her room.

"I just can't believe it, Peach. My boyfriend falling in love with my best friend!"

Someone lurked in the shadows and smirked.

_My plan has worked successfully so far…….. Let's see if Roy falls for Zelda, or Peach…. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Lots of you asked why Mewtwo made that love potion. He made it because his father tried to make it, put didn't succeed. So then he decided to continue the goal his father wanted to do. I'm so sorry that I foirgot to put that on Chapter One. Sorry, sorry, so sorry.

Mewtwo: My father wanted to make that darn love potion because my father liked some Ditto. But instead, he married another Ditto who kept chasing him around.

Me: Err. Ooookkkk. Review plz.


	3. Zelda, Smart and Wanted

Me: Hi people... Again. I bet you want to se more crushes going on. One reader said Roy should fall for Zelda, and another said that Marth should fall for Zelda…. If you are one of those readers, you are in a surprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zelda, Smart and Wanted**

Zelda muttered a spell three times and sighed.

"Why me, WHY ME!" she thought.

Zelda tore off a poster on her wall with Link posing on it and tossed it into the trash can.

She stomped outside and saw Samus.

She looked away and pretended to be admiring a picture that hung on the wall.

Samus looked at Zelda, sighed, and slowly walked away.

Zelda then made her way to Link, who was admiring a poster of Samus.

Zelda managed snatched the picture away from him and threw it to the trash.

She glared at him for a moment and went off angrily.

Link shrugged and retrieved the picture without noticing he had hurt her feelings.

Roy ordered a Super-size fries and twenty chicken nuggets with an order of just water from the water tank at the local McDonalds.

He ate his food greedily as he saw Zelda walking to him.

He smiled and said," Hi Zelda, you look like you are in the dumps, you want me to order you something?"

"Err. No thanks, Roy" Zelda managed to say through her clenched teeth.

"What's the matter, hun?" Roy asked dreamily.

"Roy! What's wrong with you!" Zelda screeched.

"What? Nothing is wrong with me, darling" Roy said with a smug smile on his face.

"Humph, you are SICK!" Zelda said angrily.

Roy shrugged," Whatever you say, sugar. Do you want to have dinner with me? I'll pay the bill."

"NOOO AND NEVER!" shouted Zelda and she left quickly.

"Ho hum. I love girls that do that." Roy thought smiling happily.

Marth came along and ordered a cup of lemonade from the lemonade machine.

He saw Zelda and said happily," Zelda, do you want me to order you something?"

Zelda glared at him and said," Why?"

"Because you look good in that weird dress you always wear." Marth said with a broad smile.

"Ugh, you boys are getting all mushy over me. Leave me alone Marth." Zelda said quite impatiently.

"Sure thing, sugar puffs" Marth said with a shrug.

"AARRRGGHH!" Zelda said angrily.

"What is it, dear?" Marth said with a puppy dog frown.

"JUST STOP CALLING ME THOSE MUSHY NAMES!" Zelda yelled angrily.

"What do you mean cupcake?" Marth said innocently.

Zelda left without answering.

Marth shrugged and tossed the cup he drank the lemonade out of into the trash.

Roy and Marth saw each other and somehow felt they were enemies for life.

They glared at each other and then walked away quickly.

Zelda thought calmly, and then called Mewtwo to help.

"Mewtwo, why does Link like Samus and why do Marth and Roy like me?" Zelda asked.

Mewtwo gasped and said quietly," They are victims of the love potion I made."

He explained about how someone stole the love potion and planned to destroy the S.S.B. by making all the Smashers mushy-mushy so then we won't fight each other because we liked each other.

"…" Zelda was speechless

Mewtwo sighed and warned" Don't drink anything that is in a tank or container. Only drink canned drinks that aren't open."

Zelda left with a plan in here mind and went to her room.

Mewtwo knew what she had in mind and wished her luck.

Zelda decided to pretend to like the two boys while she prepared an antidote that is made out of five liquids that were very, very hard to get.

Samus was trying to get away from Link, who was chasing after her saying," My dear Samus, can't we talk it out? Don't run away from me! Oh please oh please, can't we work this out?"

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Samus screamed at him.

Link stopped chasing her, but decided to go do something more exciting than chasing Samus.

He then decided to chat with Young Link and Master Hand for awhile.

"Hi, Young Link and Master Hand." Link started with a smile.

Master Hand waved hello and strolled away.

"Boy, he's sure very polite." Link and Young Link thought.

"Well, how's it going?" Young Link said.

"Not too well, Young Link" Link said sadly.

"Why is that?" Young Link asked.

"I am starting to like Samus and her beautiful armor. And now Zelda's really, really mad at me. Oh boy…." Link said with a heavy sigh.

Young Link nearly toppled over laughing as Link look at him angrily.

"You know that I don't like that Young Link!" Link shouted.

Young Link kept on laughing, louder this time, as Link glared at him and walked away.

Captain Falco was trying to talk to the Mountain Climbers, but they seemed to not understand.

"Hello?" Captain asked.

"Huh?" the Mountain Climbers asked in unison.

"…" Captain was boiling with anger.

"Huh?" the Mountain Climbers asked again in unison.

"YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" Captain shouted angrily.

"Huh?' the Mountain Climbers asked again in unison.

Captain was gone in a flash.

The Mountain Climbers then smirked and went to the park to bother some other Smasher.

Zelda was telling Samus about that love potion and Samus agreed to help her to get 2 of the 5 liquids needed for the antidote.

"I'll get the I-JUST-LIKE-YOU liquid and the WHY-SHOULD-I-LOVE-YOU liquid, right?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, I get the YOU-ARE-NOT-MY-LOVE-ONE liquid, the YOU -ARE-JUST-A-FRIEND-TO-ME liquid, and the I-MISS-MY-OLD-LOVE-ONE liquid." Zelda said happily.

"The liquids required ingredients that are around here, deep in the dark woods, in I-HATE-YOU valley, in the dry desert near the Bored-to-Death Castle, and in the Monstro Lake." Zelda said not too confidently.

"Let's journey together. But the problem is, the boys will follow us." Samus said quite sadly.

"Um, let's let them come along, then." Zelda said with a shrug.

"OK, the journey waits! Let's go!" Samus shouted happily.

"Err, Samus. We are going tomorrow, not today and right now." Zelda said with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Zelda." Samus said.

"Well, let's get some rest, after we tell the wacko boys." Zelda said yawning.

"Agreed!" Samus said energetically.

"Well, you got to save THAT energy for tomorrow, Sam" Zelda said with a smirk.

"Hey! I have energy all the time because we have to fight, fight, fight like and good Smasher would!" Samus said with a smile.

"Correction there Samus. It's how a good weirdo would." Zelda teased.

Samus bopped Zelda on the head repeatedly as Zelda squealed," Stop it! You are ruining my hair and making loose my precious brain cells!"

Samus stopped and smirked" That's what you get when you tease the all time Samus."

"…." Zelda then laughed and nearly toppled over.

"What?" Samus asked.

Zelda stopped laughing and they went off to find the love-struck boys to tell them about their journey.

After that, they ran to their rooms and took a nice, long nap.

_Hmm….If they want to go get those ingredients, they'll have to go past my "friends" first. Hehehe._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: oooo… Who do think that "someone" is? Review plz! Before I forget, I would like to thank all my reviewers. Even though it's not the end of the story…..


	4. The Journey

Me: HI PPLZ! Sorri for not updatin it for a LONG time… --"…

Link: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! ZOMG! u r sooo busted!

Me: SORRY! God… TT

**The Journey**

Zelda and Samus finished explaining to the boys where they were going and allowed them to tag along. Then, they rushed to their rooms prepared for the trip themselves so they didn't need to answer any questions.

_Ha… Trying to get the antidote? You guys didn't see the other "couples" I'm making soon…… hehehehe…_

Sheik was swinging on the swings with Fox and they passionately kiss.

Peach cuddled up with Captain Falcon under the stars.

These couples are much different then Zelda's and Samus's situation, Zelda and Samus don't love the guys, but the other couples include both victims to love each other.

Zelda found out about this… and persuaded Sheik, Fox, Peach, and Falcon to come with them to the journey. "C'mon guys? It'll be like a honeymoon" Zelda urged.

The couples' ears perked up at the word "honeymoon". They smiled and bobbed their heads up and down. "That's settled" thought Zelda.

_Humph… I hope those guys are soo in mushy that they won't fight unless I threaten to hurt their partner… I'll just attack Marth, Roy, and Link… too bad those annoying kids aren't going to spoil the adventure… I'll give them a break from them… anyways.._

Samus estimated that they would be gone for a week and needed to travel for 153 miles. She rented a car during the middle of the journey, but couldn't find any places for them to stay.

The M.C. had to be notified, so Sheik told him about the trip. After hours of begging, he finally allowed them to go. And when they came back, all the Smashers will go to the realm they were supposed to go to that Saturday. The M.C. postponed the trip to the NEXT Saturday instead, and told the group to leave at Thursday and come back next Thursday.

Thursday came around the corner quickly, and the group left at dawn without waking up the other Smashers that weren't going. The M.C. came out to bid them farewell and have a safe journey. Surprisingly, Mewtwo popped up. "I'll be around just in case of you guys getting the wrong liquids", he whispered to Zelda.

"WHERE THE HECK IS THE DARK WOODS?" Zelda shouted after 5 hours of walking. "Patience Z" groaned the group. "Gad, my feet are killing me", muttered Zelda. Everyone rolled their eyes and walked on……….

And on…………….

And on…………….

And on………………. Then all of the sudden, 4 kids bazookas and a leprechaun appeared.

"Give us our Lucky Charms you dang leprechaun!" the 4 kids shouted.

"NOOOO!" shouted the leprechaun.

"THEN DIE!" the 4 kids shot the leprechaun until he died.

-----silence-----

"HAHAHAHA" laughed the party.

"I just love that commercial" giggled Zelda.

Then Captain Falcon had to use the bathroom. They went to the closest shelter they saw and waited for Falcon to finish.

"Argh this feathered bird brain takes such a long time to go" complained Fox. The owner of the house came around and handed chocolate chip cookies to everyone. "Do you mutated people need a place to stay?" she asked.

"Actually, yes" replied Zelda as she slapped Marth across the face when he tried to kiss her.

Marth limped away as the owner continued, "I have some spare rooms, how many in your party?"

"10, ma'am" Roy said.

"Can you guys split up into 4 groups? I only have 4 spare rooms, sorry" the owner said.

"Sure" Mewtwo replied " I need a room to myself, these people keep bugging me when I meditate, so that'll be 3 rooms for 9 people."

"No fair!" cried the others. (except Falcon because he was still in the restroom.) Mewtwo shrugged and teleported to the smallest room there was.

"Let's see, 3 rooms with 3 each…" Peach chimed in.

"I'm with Fox!" Sheik shouted. Fox nodded in agreement with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I'm with Samus!" cried Link. WAM! Samus knocked Link unconscious with a mallet Popo lent to her.

"I'll sleep outside" Zelda said, hoping that the boys won't try to sleep with her.

"Aww…..That sucks…."Marth and Roy said.

"Okay, Marth, Roy, Link in room 1, Samus, Peach, and Falcon at room 2, and Sheik and Fox at room 3. And I sleep outside." Zelda said.

"NO WAY" shouted Marth, Roy, and Link.

"Fine, what do you guys want?" Peach said.

"Marth, Roy, and Zelda in room 1, Peach, Falcon, and Sheik in room 2, and Samus and me at room 3. Fox sleeps outside." Link said.

Everyone agreed except Zelda and Samus.

Me: O.o… What's gonna happen next?

Falcon: I don't go to the restroom that long!

Me: no comment

Me: Please review… NO FLAMES PLZ!


	5. Slept Well?

Me: Yay! Thanks for the reviews guys…. they encouraged me to type on!

Mewtwo: You mean no one has criticized you yet? OMG! NOOOO!

Me: Ha… in your face… REVIEW PLZ (no flames..XD)

**Slept Well?**

"NO WAY" shouted the bounty hunter and Zelda.

"Yes way" casually replied the 3 love-sick guys.

"It is okay girls, they won't do anything" the owner said. But the girls weren't convinced… That night, the two girls crept out of bed and decided to sleep under the stars. Unfortunately, the stars were covered by the nearby redwood trees. "God dang these trees" muttered Samus. Zelda shrugged as they swiftly fell asleep… Marth woke up from Roy's loud snoring and gazed around with sleep covering his eyes. Noticing that Zelda was gone, he rubbed his eyes over and over again until his eyes burned red. "Oh my god that princess is surely tricky!" exclaimed the blue-haired prince. He woke up Roy by whacking him on the head with a hard fist. "Wake up you noisy, sleeping pig!" he shouted during the process. Roy shot right up and hit Marth on the nose. "DON'T CALL ME A PIG YOU MORON!" he screamed. Marth rubbed his nose with his eyes burning with anger and muttered "Zelda's gone". "NOW WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE" Roy shouted some more. "Because you were busy hurting my innocent nose" grumbled Marth. "Yeah, yeah… who cares about that nose, the big deal is Zelda!" Roy snapped back. Marth crawled out of bed in his Barney pajamas and slipped his feet into his fluffy ducky slippers. "Let's find that princess" he muttered unenergetically between a yawn. Roy, in his airplane pajamas, slid out of bed and slipped on his squeaky slippers. Marth walked out like he was retired and Roy did the same while his squeaky slippers squeak every step. "We don't want to wake the others" Roy mumbled. "We won't if you take off those annoying slippers" scowled Marth. Roy whimpered and said "I had these slippers ever since I was 10, can I wear them, please?" "Baby" thought Marth. "Guys these days are becoming wimps" The two searched in places that were impossible to contain Zelda. Under rocks, in the 2ft. by 1ft. closet, in bushes, in fish tanks, in the pond, and etc. "We are not going to find her!" Roy wailed. "Let's get back to bed…yawn I'm sleepy" Marth muttered. "Fine with me" Roy yawned. They slurred back into bed and fell into deep sleep. The next morning, Zelda and Samus awoke very early and hurried back to the beds w/o making a sound so that the boys won't yell at them and kill them that day. Roy awoke next, then Mewtwo, then Sheik, then Fox, then Marth, then Link, then Peach, then Falcon. Each one of them strolled into the dining area to gobble down some grub. During the feasting, Marth tried to make eye contact with Zelda and find out where she was, but she didn't look up from her food to glance at him. He couldn't imagine where she went, and he really wanted to know. Marth stood up, knocking over his coffee, slicked his blue hair and walked over to Zelda. "Well lookie here, a beautiful princess named Zelda" he cooed "Slept well? Where were you in the middle of the night?" Zelda replied "Oh, hi Marth, I didn't move anywhere last night. Marth raised an eyebrow and said "Sure honey, whatever you say". He left the table and returned chugging down his eggs. Zelda let out a sigh of relief and finished her food contents. Everyone finished their food an hour later, and they climbed into the car Samus rented. Fox in the driver seat and the rest sat wherever they felt like sitting. Fox started the car and the creaky thing wheezed and screeched until it was able to run. The old car bumped along the pavement and into the woods.

_Finally they start moving, they'll have a surprise at that forest, the dang leprechaun and those retarded kids didn't stop them… This time, they'll be stopped!_

"Wow..."

"Creepy…"

"That's it?"

"Um…"

"It looks haunted"

"Yeah, sure"

"I mean it!"

The Smashers gaze at their surroundings with the mix of awe and fear. Then, a rustle came from the forest. "What was that?" Falcon whimpered. The Smashers shrugged and continued to stare at the direction it came from. Taylor, the winner of American Idol, popped out and sang the Ford commercial song. "POSSIBILITY!" he screamed on the top of his lungs. He looks surprised when the Smashers stare at him as if he was from Mars. "Um… My duty was to sing so good that you cover your ears?" he said.

_Oh my god that singer is SUCH A DOPE! I knew that he sings so badly when he tries to do good, but that singing doesn't make their eardrums die! I'll fire him right away. But don't feel victorious yet, my dear fellow Smashers…BWAHAHAHAHA!_

Peach: That is such a short chappy!

Me: So what? It doesn't affect me.

Samus: ….

Zelda: Who the heck is that Smasher trying to destroy SSBM?

Me: Tell that to the readers.

Me: Tell us who you think it is!


End file.
